Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing the package and the light-emitting device.
Description of Related Art
In the markets of a backlight, an illumination, an in-vehicle component, a display, and the like, there have been increasing demands for LEDs achieving downsizing, higher efficiency, higher outputting power, higher reliability, and the like, and light-emitting devices that achieve improvement of these performances have been provided. In particular, a backlight for a mobile device has been thinned, and accordingly, the light-emitting device has been significantly thinned. Various kinds of light-emitting devices have been provided to meet these demands of the market.
For example, a light-emitting device disclosed in JP2008-160032 or JP2014-158011 includes a reflective layer on a ceramic package or a resin package so as to achieve an increased light outputting efficiency. This reflective layer is formed using a mask in a method such as vapor deposition, sputtering, or coating.